Hate That I Love You
by Mega Ayu
Summary: Ema's pow. Invierno... La peor epoca del año para Ema... Pero, ¿por que esta vez no es asi?


- Nombre: Hate That I Love You (Oneshot) - Genero: Romance - Ace Attorney es de Capcom: Primero que nada, los juegos de "Ace Attorney" no me pertenecen (Por desgracia… Si no en T&T hubiera hecho que Franziska le diera a Phoenix el dibujo que Maya hizo en la carta de de Killer, en la que se muestra Phoenix) lo único que me pertenece es este fic. Y la cancion "Hate That I Love You" tampoco es mia si no de Rihanna y Ne-Yo.

- **Notas de Ayu:** Si! Mi primer fic Klavier X Ema! Amo esta pareja, es mi 2da favorita de toda la saga. La primera es Phoenix X Maya (obviamente xD). Se va a tratar un poco sobre la cancion "Hate That I Love You" de Rihanna y Ne-Yo (es una de mis favoritas de mi idola!).

Invierno… Una epoca hermosa, ¿no? ¡NO! Por que siempre me pasan cosas malas… Odio el invierno y sobretodo ¡A ese bobo de Gavin! Bueno, menos en este invierno… No se, pero últimamente me han pasado cosas buenas, Gavin ha dejado de fastidiarme últimamente… No se, pero me da la impresión de que este va a ser un HERMOSO Y TRANQUILO invierno…

Llego a mi departamento, ¿? ¿Y Lana? Ah, claro… En Brasil investigando casos y esas cosas, al menos tiene suerte de alejarse de aquí, yo no… No es que odie Los Angeles pero es que ODIO estar con Klavier, ¿saben? Creo que me gusta que me fastidie… ¡PERO QUE COSAS DICES SKYE! Olviden lo que dije… Calma, calma…

¡Ash! Que cansancio… Lo unico que quisiera es dormir, aunque no tengo sueño si no que estoy agotada… Quiero dormir sin sueño… ¿Extraño? A mi hermana siempre le pasa… Bueno, creo que del agotamiento viene el sueño mejor voy a dormir… Veo el reloj ¿6:00pm? ¿De cuando aca Gavin me deja salir mas temprano de mi oficina? Ok, es extraño…

1.- En invierno siempre me pasan cosas malas, ¿y esta vez no?

2.- Se supone que el invierno es como que Gavin se ganase un Grammy para fastidiarme, pero ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

3.- El invierno salgo mas tarde que de costumbre, ¿y ahora no?

*RIIG… RIIG…*

Suena mi telefono… Lo contesto, es… ¿El agente Meekins?

- "¿Hola? Si soy yo. Ema… ¡Oiga no hace falta gritar tanto! Ah, vale…"

No le entendi muy bien con tantos gritos pero creo que hablo sobre que Gavin se va del pais, y no es a una gira mundial… Bueno y creo que aquí pasamos a la cuarta parte…

4.- Gavin se va del pais y no es a una gira de los The Gavinners, pero ¿Por qué si ama fastidiarme…?

Ok, invierno ¡TE AMO! Como sea, se me quito el sueño y lo mejor ahora es distraerse.

Tomo mi I-Pod y le pongo a todo volumen una cancion aleatoria.

¿"Hate That I Love You"? bueno, es mejor que nada… Amo a Rihanna asi que la dejare pasar.

Me recuesto en mi cama con mi preciada bolsa de bocaditos. Me quedo en blanco mirando hacia el techo de mi pequeña habitación… Con tan solo oir la voz de Rihanna me relajo. Me gusta mucho esa cancion…

"_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile  
No… but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did_

…"

Me recuerda como habíamos estado todo este tiempo Klavier y yo… Es decir, el y yo peleabamos todo el rato, bueno… Era yo la que peleaba _"And I can't stand you" _no lo soporto… Es cierto, no lo soporto, es que Klavier es tan fastidioso tan… Tan bobo, y simplemente lo odio…

"_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_But, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_So I despise that I adore you_

…"

Si lo odio… Pero, es un poco inmaduro quedarse enojados y pelear como unos tontos, ¿no? Espera, ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¿Estoy diciendo que debo perdonarlo por todas las cosas inmaduras que hace todo el tiempo? Es que, ¡lo odio!

"_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so__…_

…"

Lo odio, como lo amo… Un segundo, ¡yo no lo amo! Lo odio, lo odio… ¿Siempre, lo odiare? Lo… Odio…

- _"¿Siempre lo odiaras, Ema?"_

- "¿Eh?"

- _"¿Es que acaso no existe otra palabra?"_

- "¿Quién dijo eso?"

- _"Vaya… Tan rapido te olvidaste de mi y yo siempre te acompaño…"_

- "¿Eres mi conciencia?"

- _"Nooooo… Soy Michael Jackson…"_

- "Perdon… He estado un poco perdida últimamente…"

- _"No lo dudo…"_

- "¿Qué haces aquí? Que yo sepa no hablamos mucho…"

- _"Siempre te acompaño en los peores momentos, pero mantengo mi boca cerrada… Y se supone que hablo contigo en tu mente, pero no esta vez…"_

- "Espera… ¿Peores momentos? Por favor… Este es uno de los mejores momentos de toda mi vida…"

- _"¿Estas segura?"_

- "Si…"

- _"¿Estas segura de que no te hace falta algo?"_

- "¿A mi? No, ¿Por qué?"

Mi inner se queda callada… No es tan extraño, creo que era la primera vez que hablabamos asi…

Deje pasar la segunda estrofa de la cancion hablando con mi inner… Llega el intermedio y me pongo a escucharlo mientras pienso…

"_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me_

…"

¿Sera posible lo que me conto mi inner? Tal vez el si me haga falta, tal vez… Tal vez, me guste… Tal vez… Tal vez, lo odio como lo amo… Tal vez este invierno sea el peor de todos los tiempos…

Llega el final, yo con una lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla… ¿Asi de tonta fui?

"_And I hate that I love you so…_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

_And I hate that I love you so… __So…"_

Lo odio como lo amo…

- _"¿Y apenas te diste cuenta…?"_

- "¡Callate! No estoy de humor…" – Le dije desanimada y le tire una almohada. Se me habia olvidado que es mi inner…

Estaba llorando en mi cama. Cada lagrima era como una forma de perdonarle todas las ridiculeces que hacia, era como una forma de pedirle perdon por ser una tonta. Era, como confesarle todos mis sentimientos hacia el… Una forma de decirle que lo odio, asi como lo amo… Tantos errores que cometi… No me habia dado cuenta en todo este tiempo… Creo que el invierno era una epoca hermosa, siempre la pasaba junto con el en varios casos que trabajábamos juntos (osea todos…) ademas de que el siempre me estuviera fastidiando, creo que me gustaba… Me gustaba mucho que me fastidiara, era tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Lindo? Me gustaba que me fastidiara. Era molesto pero al mismo tiempo era tan tierno… _"…And, I hate that I love you, so…"_

Pero, si tuviera que disculparme por mi comportamiento… Creo que ya no podria ser… El ya estaria de camino a quien sabe donde… Y yo aquí…

*RIIG… RIIG…*

Maldito sonido… ¡LO ODIO! ¡¿Pero que…?

- "¿Hola?" – Conteste

- _"¿Pasa algo fraülien…?" _– ¡¿E-era…?

- "¡¿KLAVIER GAVIN, ERES TU?"

- _"¿Sabes? No hace falta gritar…"_

- "P-perdon… Perdoname…" – No pude aguantar las ganas de decirle

- _"¿Pasa algo? No suenas bien…"_

- "Bueno… Si, pasa algo…" – Justo cuando le iba a decir todo lo que sentia, tenia que sonar mi I-Pod con la cancion en karaoke… Me puse a cantar… Creo que nunca habia estado tan nerviosa en mi vida…

"_That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like it for awhile  
No… but you won't let me  
You upset me girl, then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget that I was upset  
Can't remember what you did_

But I hate it  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long, that's wrong  
But, I hate it  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more  
So I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so…"

Con tan solo decirle eso me bastaba… Estaba que me reventaba a llorar mientras le cantaba, el es estrella de Rock asi que el sabe si ante bien o no… Tan solo decirle "**Hate that I love you…**"

- "Hate that I love you… So… So…"

- _"Vaya… Fraülien, no sabia que cantaras tan bonito…"_

- "No me importa cantar… Si no que lo sepas…"

- _"¿Eh?"_

- "Te odio… Como te amo…"

**- Notas de Ayu:** Que tal? Les gusto? Bueno, no soy muy buena con el romance asi que ustedes diran… "Hate That I Love You" pense que serviria en el fic por que se supone que la pareja es asi ¿no? Se odian como se aman ^^ y eso es lo que mas me gusta de la pareja, lo cual la hace graciosa… Bueno, con esto me despido. PD: Ya tengo casi listo el segundo capitulo de "Michi no Mura" para los que les gusto el fic ^^ con esto me despido, nos vemos en la proxima

Sayonara! Jikai made!


End file.
